


Eccitazione in pubblico.

by Lia483



Series: MatsuHanaIwaOi AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Lavoro che partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest #12Prompt: Una discussione riguardo a chi di loro si ecciterebbe di più a fare cose in luoghi pubblici porta Hanamaki sotto il loro tavolo più o meno appartato in biblioteca.“Quindi, secondo questo articolo che stavo leggendo ieri sera, due persone su quattro sono eccitate dal fare sesso in pubblico” stava dicendo Hanamaki con la sua espressione più impassibile, come se stesse parlando del tempo.“Nel senso che eccita l'idea di poter essere colti in flagrante?” chiese Oikawa, il mento appoggiato sulla mano. Sembrava sinceramente interessato.“Penso di sì, non è per quello che normalmente eccita l'idea?” commentò Matsukawa, dimostrando di essere coinvolto nel discorso, anche se continuava a mantenere lo sguardo sul libro di storia.Iwaizumi nel frattempo li stava guardando con tanto d'occhi, non sicuro di voler sapere come fossero entrati in quel particolare discorso.





	Eccitazione in pubblico.

L'estate era ormai alle porte, ma in quel particolare pomeriggio c'era un venticello a mitigare un po' il caldo, tanto che la maggior parte degli studenti aveva scelto di stare fuori a studiare. Motivo per cui la biblioteca dell'Aoba Johsai era quasi del tutto vuota, nonostante l'aria condizionata che la rendeva vivibile.  
Il quartetto del club di pallavolo aveva scelto un tavolo appartato tra quattro scaffali, con solo una piccola apertura tra di essi per raggiungere il loro rifugio. Il tutto era stato scelto nella speranza di non essere disturbati dai rumori esterni e soprattutto dalle fans vaganti di Oikawa.  
Si erano seduti con Oikawa e Matsukawa vicini, che davano le spalle all'entrata, e Hanamaki e Iwaizumi di fronte.  
Per la prima ora e mezza era andato tutto liscio, ma alla fine arrivò l'unica distrazione da cui non c'era alcuna difesa: la stupidità.  
O almeno quello era il parere di Iwaizumi Hajime quando, alzando gli occhi dai compiti di matematica che stava rivedendo, vide e ascoltò i suoi tre fidanzati alle prese con una conversazione di certo non inerente ad una materia scolastica.  
Oikawa si era anche spostato più vicino a Matsukawa per parlare meglio, magari aveva avuto un occhio di riguardo per il suo migliore amico che non si era interrotto fino a quel momento.  
“Quindi, secondo questo articolo che stavo leggendo ieri sera, due persone su quattro sono eccitate dal fare sesso in pubblico” stava dicendo Hanamaki con la sua espressione più impassibile, come se stesse parlando del tempo.  
“Nel senso che eccita l'idea di poter essere colti in flagrante?” chiese Oikawa, il mento appoggiato sulla mano. Sembrava sinceramente interessato.  
“Penso di sì, non è per quello che normalmente eccita l'idea?” commentò Matsukawa, dimostrando di essere coinvolto nel discorso, anche se continuava a mantenere lo sguardo sul libro di storia.  
Iwaizumi nel frattempo li stava guardando con tanto d'occhi, non sicuro di voler sapere come fossero entrati in quel particolare discorso. Scelse però di non intervenire, preferendo da una parte essere lasciato fuori da certe cose e dall'altra lasciare quel momento di pausa ai tre prima di spingerli di nuovo a studiare. Una distrazione di poco tempo, per quanto un argomento non adatto ad una biblioteca, non li avrebbe uccisi.  
Tornato per qualche minuto su ciò che stava ripassando, perse la prima parte della risposta di Oikawa. “...visto che siamo in quattro, secondo lo studio, due di noi dovrebbero essere attratti da questo genere di cose.”  
Hanamaki sorrise appena, guardandolo. “Penso che non mi dispiacerebbe l'idea, darebbe una certa scarica di adrenalina. Forse sono io uno dei due.”  
Iwaizumi alzò per un attimo gli occhi al cielo, ma sapeva che nessuno di loro era stupito. Certe esperienze insegnavano ed era ovvio per tutti loro che Hanamaki non era disturbato dall'idea di essere beccato.  
“Quindi l'altro chi potrebbe essere...?”  
“La scelta è tra me e te, Issei, dato che Iwa-chan lo escluderei.”  
I tre si voltarono a guardarlo e l'asso li fulminò con un'occhiataccia, sfidandoli a commentare il fatto che avesse più volte perso l'erezione se non era assolutamente certo che fossero in un posto da soli. Era una persona che amava la privacy e che aveva ancora un po' di pudore, probabilmente tutto quello che i suoi amanti non possedevano.  
Saggiamente, tornarono a parlare tra di loro, non dicendo nulla nemmeno sul fatto che lo avessero colto in ascolto della loro conversazione.  
“Giusto, giusto. Quindi siamo o io o te.”  
Oikawa sembrò pensarci seriamente su. “Per la verità, non ne ho idea. Abbiamo già fatto qualcosa nella stanza del club...”  
“Che cosa??” esclamò Iwaizumi, stavolta non riuscendo a tacere, pur mantenendo all'ultimo momento la voce abbastanza bassa da non attirare sgridate al loro tavolo.  
“Shh, Iwa-chan, siamo in una biblioteca” commentò il castano con tono indulgente, portandosi un dito alla bocca, prima di continuare come se non fosse stato interrotto. “...nella stanza del club, ma erano già andati via tutti e non ero preoccupato di essere beccato. Anzi, non ci ho proprio pensato. E anche a casa mia, non siamo così rumorosi... Non lo so proprio.”  
Matsukawa scrollò le spalle. “Non è una cosa a cui ho mai pensato nemmeno io. E la stanza del club e le proprie case secondo me non contano come luogo pubblico. Avevamo chiuso a chiave, la privacy c'era.”  
“Uhm, hai ragione.”  
“Per la cronaca...” cominciò Iwaizumi, posando lentamente la penna e incrociando le braccia con fare minaccioso. “Quando avreste fatto sesso nella stanza del club?”  
“Un paio di settimane fa quando tu eri andato via prima per una visita, Haji” rispose Hanamaki, voltandosi verso di lui con un sorrisino. Prima che potesse aprire la bocca per cominciare la sua ramanzina, gliela coprì con una mano. “Non ti preoccupare, mamma chioccia, non abbiamo lasciato niente in giro che potesse sconvolgere i nostri kouhai.”  
“I miei kouhai. Non sono più i vostri.”  
“Non essere così cattivo, Iwa-chan” si lamentò Oikawa.  
Il suddetto tornò ai propri studi, decidendo di chiudere il discorso. Ignorò i lamenti di Oikawa e le risatine di Hanamaki.  
Non pensava che fosse un bene distrarsi e permettere agli altri tre di continuare tale striscia di pensiero, non si fidava per niente, ma voleva davvero finire quella parte del programma di matematica, quindi tornò di nuovo sul quaderno.  
“Solo Iwa-chan potrebbe continuare a studiare mentre si parla di sesso.”  
Matsukawa nascose il proprio ridacchiare dietro la mano, una brutta abitudine dovuta al fatto che odiava la risata che faceva. Prima o poi sarebbero riusciti a fargli capire che in realtà vederlo ridere era uno spettacolo.  
Hanamaki e Oikawa smisero di parlare, tornando per un po' sulle proprie materie, e l'asso riuscì a portare alla fine i suoi esercizi senza ulteriori distrazioni per un'altra mezz'ora.  
Fu solo quando posò la penna e chiuse il libro, con l'intenzione di fare una pausa, che notò due dei suoi ragazzi che messaggiavano sul telefono, chiaramente tra di loro, scambiandosi sguardi accesi.  
“Oi” li richiamò all'ordine.  
Oikawa sussultò, ma il ragazzo dai capelli rosa si voltò con un'espressione implorante. Gli si aggrappò ad un braccio, seguendo i muscoli lasciati scoperti dalla manica arrotolata della camicia con la punta delle dita. Iwaizumi rabbrividì appena, ma mantenne la sua faccia di bronzo.  
“Hajiiii” lo chiamò a bassa voce, allungando la vocale in tono piagnucoloso.  
“Che c'è?”  
“Ci serve un giudice.”  
“Per cosa?” chiese sospettoso.  
“Per vedere chi tra Tooru e Issei si eccita di più a fare cose in pubblico.”  
Lo fulminò di nuovo con lo sguardo e, per buona misura, fece lo stesso anche con gli altri due. “Non esiste.”  
“Hajiiiii.”  
“Non insistere. Non vi permetterò di farlo in biblioteca!” sibilò con un mugugno imbarazzato. Si sentiva arrossire al solo pensiero.  
“Ti piacerà, Haji. Ti piace sempre guardarci...”  
Una mano venne sbattuta sulla bocca dell'altro schiacciatore. “Che diavolo, Taka, non dirlo qui!”  
Il diavolo con i capelli rosa gli leccò il palmo, facendolo allontanare schifato, prima di sorridere dolcemente. “Lo faremo comunque, ma con la tua supervisione eviteremo di farci beccare davvero.”  
Iwaizumi si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Vi farete beccare comunque. Verremo cacciati dalla scuola. Altro che battere Shiratorizawa.”  
“Sii positivo, Hajime” disse Matsukawa.  
“Non so perché da te mi aspettavo più maturità.”  
“È per la scienza.”  
“Certo.” Gemette, sconfitto. “Fate quello che vi pare.”  
Tutti e tre sorrisero con entusiasmo, ora che avevano l'approvazione.  
Nonostante il vice-capitano avesse intenzione di ignorarli da lì in poi, fu difficile non notare Hanamaki che tirava fuori un preservativo dalla sua borsa e scivolava sotto il tavolo con un occhiolino nella sua direzione.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non riuscì a trattenere la curiosità. Osservò i due ragazzi davanti a lui per capire da chi avrebbe iniziato.  
Il primo a tradire qualcosa fu Matsukawa, dimostrando di essere la prima vittima di Hanamaki. Il moro cominciò semplicemente a mordersi il labbro, tradendo la sua solita faccia da poker, prima di spostarsi un poco sulla sedia, probabilmente per posizionarsi meglio.  
Iwaizumi non aveva bisogno di vedere Hanamaki per sapere cosa stesse facendo. Aveva ricevuto pompini dal suo ragazzo abbastanza spesso da poterselo perfettamente immaginare.  
Aveva cominciato probabilmente a leccarlo mentre il pene era ancora mezzo morbido, giocandoci un po' e inumidendolo abbastanza da poterlo accarezzare fino alla completa durezza. A Matsukawa non dispiaceva sentire dei lievi graffi con le unghie lungo il tronco, quindi sicuramente Hanamaki stava passando la punta delle dita sulle vene in rilievo.  
Iwaizumi poteva confermarlo dal modo in cui la vittima si inarcò appena per spingere i fianchi in avanti.  
Fino a quel momento, il centrale era stato piuttosto bravo. Non era il più vocale tra di loro, poteva fare molto prima che qualche gemito uscisse dalla sua bocca. Stava respirando più veloce del normale, ma niente che non si potesse nascondere facilmente se qualcuno si fosse avvicinato.  
Iwaizumi lanciò una breve occhiata a Oikawa, il quale teneva le braccia incrociate e si appoggiava all'indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, così da avere la possibilità di vedere quello che stava succedendo sotto il tavolo.  
A riportare l'attenzione sulla coppia fu il primo basso gemito di Matsukawa.  
Tornò a guardarlo, trovandolo con la bocca appena aperta, ad aspirare l'aria, e poteva scommettere che Hanamaki lo aveva appena preso tutto in bocca, dopo averlo coperto con il preservativo.  
A prenderlo fino in gola il migliore era fino a quel momento Oikawa, ma Hanamaki, quando era particolarmente rilassato, riusciva sia a muovere la bocca su e giù che a trascinare la lingua dalla punta alla base, stuzzicando più punti dell'erezione in contemporanea.  
Probabilmente aveva iniziato a farlo perché Matsukawa dovette afferrare il bordo del ripiano e piegarsi un po' in avanti con il busto per impedirsi di muoversi, mentre il respiro accelerava sempre di più.  
Iwaizumi non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso del più alto, anche se un profondo rossore gli stava ricoprendo le guance all'idea di quello che stava osservando nella biblioteca della scuola. Non sarebbe mai più riuscito a sedersi a quel tavolo.  
Quando era sicuro che Matsukawa sarebbe venuto da un momento all'altro, notò chiaramente il suo cambiamento di espressione al sentire un paio di studenti parlare proprio dietro lo scaffale alla loro destra. Il suo sguardo si spostò per un secondo verso di esso, perdendo l'attimo giusto, e finché le voci non si allontanarono, non sembrò altrettanto concentrato su quello che Hanamaki gli stava facendo.  
Venne dopo qualche altro minuto, con un sussulto e un gemito rumoroso che nascose in alcuni colpi di tosse.  
Matsukawa incontrò lo sguardo dell'asso con occhi accesi dall'orgasmo, ma anche sollevati che avessero finito senza farsi beccare.  
Iwaizumi ricambiò, pensando che no, di certo non era Matsukawa il secondo del gruppo ad essere esibizionista.  
Cercò di non muoversi troppo sulla sedia. Anche se l'idea che li beccassero lo atterriva, gli piaceva sempre guardare i suoi ragazzi, le loro espressioni perse nel piacere o nell'amore che provavano tutti uno per l'altro.  
Nel frattempo, Hanamaki era spuntato da sotto il tavolo, aveva scartato il preservativo usato in un fazzoletto e ne aveva preso un altro nuovo - che riserva aveva nella borsa?? -, con un sorrisetto nella sua direzione. "Direi che non era Issei."  
Iwaizumi annuì appena.  
Dopo aver bevuto un sorso d'acqua dalla bottiglietta, il ragazzo con i capelli rosa sparì nuovamente sotto il tavolo e Hajime alzò lo sguardo sul suo migliore amico.  
Oikawa sembrava già un po' eccitato, la sua pelle perfetta era arrossata sulle guance e sorrise appena ad Iwaizumi, troppo distratto.  
Stavolta, per un momento di silenzio generale della biblioteca, si sentì con chiarezza la cerniera dei pantaloni scendere, ma al vice-capitano bastava guardare il volto di fronte a lui per capire cosa stava succedendo. A giudicare dall'eccitazione che emanava, doveva essere già abbastanza duro da metterci subito il preservativo, senza bisogno di prepararlo.  
Ma Hanamaki sembrò voler prendere tempo, dato che Iwaizumi sapeva perfettamente che espressione sarebbe venuta a Oikawa se fosse stato preso in bocca come desiderava ed era chiaro che non era ancora successo. Probabilmente lo stava prendendo in giro, accarezzandolo appena.  
In quel momento, un gruppo di cinque ragazze li interruppe, spuntando dall'entrata del loro rifugio e sorridendo subito in modo entusiasta al vedere chi stavano cercando. "Oikawa-san!" esclamarono abbastanza forte, ma non troppo da essere richiamati.  
Cazzo.  
Iwaizumi e Matsukawa si scambiarono uno sguardo sconvolto, prima di tornare a guardare il loro capitano.  
Oikawa era rimasto perfettamente immobile per alcuni secondi, abbastanza da far restare perplesse le ragazze, prima che finalmente uno dei suoi sorrisi luminosi gli abbellisse ancora di più il viso arrossato.  
"Buon pomeriggio, fanciulle."  
Le ragazze erano del secondo anno, sempre intorno al loro idolo nei corridoi, ma anche se non avevano la stessa conoscenza del giovane di quelle della sua classe, Iwaizumi non si sorprese che si fossero subito accorte che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel modo di fare di Oikawa.  
Nonostante il sorriso normale, gli occhi del capitano erano luminosi, accesi dall'eccitazione, più vivi di quanto li avessero mai visti. Era un'espressione reale, non costruita a tavolino, di quelle che soltanto uno dei loro compagni di squadra poteva aver visto al di fuori del loro quartetto. Perché soltanto la pallavolo o la loro relazione riusciva ad incrinare così tanto la facciata di Oikawa Tooru.  
Una mora con le trecce e la camicetta della divisa un poco aperta, della quale Iwaizumi non si ricordava proprio il nome, guardò il castano con attenzione. "Oikawa-san, non ti abbiamo visto a pranzo. Stai bene?"  
"Ma certo, mi dispiace di avervi fatte preoccupare. Purtroppo lo studio ha preso molta della mia attenzione oggi, mi sono ritrovato costretto a dovermi privare della vostra dolce presenza."  
Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorandolo. Guardò invece Matsukawa, cercando di capire che cosa stesse facendo Hanamaki. Da come Oikawa sembrava pian piano riprendere il controllo di sé mentre parlava, immaginava che si fosse fermato, ma ovviamente non poteva uscire ora da sotto il tavolo, attirando l'attenzione su di sé.  
Matsukawa, però, gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita, facendogli capire subito che cosa sarebbe successo.  
Infatti Hanamaki doveva essere tornato a muoversi, forse non subito con la bocca, ma ad accarezzare l'erezione di Oikawa con abbastanza forza da far scappare un gemito al ragazzo nel bel mezzo di una frase.  
Il centrale dovette piegare il viso verso il libro di storia, per nascondere la propria espressione, mentre Iwaizumi dovette raccogliere tutta la propria forza per restare impassibile e non mostrare né divertimento né quanto quel gemito gli fosse piaciuto.  
Oikawa nel frattempo era diventato così rosso da sembrare un enorme pomodoro, ma senza perdere un colpo, si portò una mano alla testa e alzò l'altra con fare regale. "Scusate, mie care, una brutta fitta di mal di testa. Avrei davvero bisogno di finire questo argomento, così da potermi rilassare. Vi dispiace se ci vediamo più tardi?"  
Un'altra bruna senza nome, con i capelli tirati indietro da una fascia, annuì, con espressione da una parte perplessa e dall'altra dispiaciuta. "Ma certo, Oikawa-san. Se hai bisogno che ti portiamo qualcosa..."  
"No, ma vi ringra-ah!-zio per la vostra gentilezza."  
Forse dovevano rivedere chi tra di loro aveva la migliore faccia da poker. E forse Iwaizumi più tardi si sarebbe complimentato con il suo migliore amico per la capacità di continuare a parlare anche se Hanamaki aveva cominciato a prenderlo in gola già un paio di volte.  
Le ragazze, una dopo l'altra, salutarono e si allontanarono.  
La facciata di Oikawa cadde nell'istante in cui rimasero di nuovo solo loro, aprendo la bocca come per lasciare andare un altro gemito che però rimase silenzioso.  
"Merda" fu il commento di Matsukawa, restando sempre con i pugni stretti, stavolta intorno al libro scolastico, come se fosse di nuovo preda dell'eccitazione.  
Iwaizumi invece rimase in silenzio, osservando come Hanamaki stava distruggendo Oikawa un colpo di lingua dopo l'altro, prima di sporgersi in avanti e afferrare il suo ragazzo per il mento. "Ti piace, eh Tooru?"  
Un piagnucolio fu la risposta.  
"Ti piace l'idea che quelle ragazze potessero capire che cosa stava succedendo?"  
Stavolta Tooru gemette piano, prima di mormorare un assenso. Le sue mani si sollevarono per afferrare il braccio di Iwaizumi, stringendolo come se fosse un appiglio.  
L'asso sorrise. "Rovineresti completamente la tua bella reputazione per farti beccare mentre ricevi un pompino in biblioteca e avere il tuo migliore orgasmo?"  
"Sì, Hajime..."  
"Non potevi che essere tu l'altro esibizionista. Ti piace metterti al centro dell'attenzione anche in questi momenti."  
Hanamaki si stava muovendo abbastanza in fretta da poter quasi sentire il movimento umido sull'erezione di Oikawa e il setter non riusciva più a trattenere i gemiti.  
Se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento, non sarebbero riusciti a riordinarsi in tempo.  
Iwaizumi si godette il modo in cui Oikawa sembrava così distrutto, le guance rosse, i capelli che cominciavano ad appiccicarsi alla fronte e a perdere la normale acconciatura, e gli occhi luccicanti di piacere. Poi si piegò ancora di più sul tavolo e sussurrò con voce roca:"Sei uno spettacolo, Tooru. Vieni per noi..."  
Aspettandoselo, coprì la bocca del capitano in tempo da soffocare il forte e sonoro gemito finale, mentre arrivava all'orgasmo e si inarcava sulla sedia.  
Sporgendosi ancora di più verso l'altro lato del tavolo, vide Hanamaki che continuava a succhiarlo, prolungando il piacere finché non sentì il corpo di Oikawa afflosciarsi.  
Iwaizumi tolse la mano e Matsukawa lasciò che Oikawa si appoggiasse contro il suo petto, mentre Hanamaki lo ripuliva e finalmente usciva da sotto il tavolo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rosa sorrise allegramente, sfregandosi solo con una smorfia le ginocchia, indolenzite per essere stato sul pavimento così a lungo. Le sue labbra erano appena un po' gonfie, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che cosa aveva combinato. "Direi che abbiamo la risposta."  
Oikawa piagnucolò, non ancora in grado di articolare risposte più argute, mentre Matsukawa ricambiava il sorriso, rilassato. "Lo studio aveva proprio ragione."  
"Cosa ne pensi, Haji?"  
Iwaizumi rimase in silenzio, solo passando lo sguardo tra di loro finché non atterrò sul rigonfiamento di Hanamaki, che non era rimasto indifferente a tutta la situazione.  
"Haji?"  
"Voi due." Indicò i suoi fidanzati dall'altro lato del tavolo. "Portateci la nostra roba tra poco e non tardate per l'allenamento pomeridiano. Tu." Tornò a guardare Hanamaki. "Vieni con me nella stanza del club."  
Non era una domanda né una richiesta gentile, ma l'altro schiacciatore rimase fermo a guardare il compagno che si alzava in piedi. "Non sei preoccupato che ci becchi qualcuno, Haji? Tu non sei così esibizionista."  
L'occhiata mortale che ricevette indietro era sia eccitante che spaventosa. "Non vuoi che ti scopi contro il muro, quindi?"  
Hanamaki spalancò gli occhi e in un attimo era in piedi. "Oddio certo che lo voglio, ti prego, andiamo!"  
Nel giro di un paio di secondi, sparirono dalla biblioteca.  
Forse, la prossima volta, studieranno in un posto meno appartato.

**Author's Note:**

> Già che sto lentamente portando avanti un'altra serie, ne apro un'altra xD
> 
> Alcuni appunti sulla storia:  
> 1\. È giugno del loro terzo anno, poco dopo il compleanno di Hajime. Sono in questa relazione da febbraio e a maggio hanno cominciato ad avere rapporti sessuali, più o meno di gruppo.  
> 2\. Dato che la storia è legata ad alcuni miei headcanons, contiene riferimenti a quelle che spero saranno altre fanfic in futuro di questa serie (per esempio le esperienze passate che hanno dimostrato ai ragazzi l'esibizionismo di Hanamaki xD)


End file.
